


Feral

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Andre and Tom are both Alphas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Semir's an Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Hana slips out of Tom's and Semir's office without them noticing not realizing the anguish she's about to cause to her desperate parent.
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan, Tom Kranich/Semir Gerkhan (Implied)
Kudos: 6





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> To make it clear, in this omegaverse Tom has a platonic relationship with Semir while Andre is Semir's mate/husband. Tom is attracted to Semir, but is respectful of his bond with Andre (but they are allowed to kiss and hug lol, Andre's a chill husband)

After Hana turned four, Semir’s mother began to drop her off at the station before she needed to head to her evening shift. Despite her retirement age, she still insisted on working part time at her friend’s café and so she only watched Hana until afternoon.

Engelhardt wasn’t happy about the setup, but since there was nobody else available to watch Andre’s and Semir’s daughter for the remaining hour of their shift, she allowed it under the conditions that Hana wouldn’t leave the office and wouldn’t bother the other officers.

The young parents would switch who’d be watching her depending on their individual paperwork, but Hana spent most of the time in Tom and Semir’s office since it had a view over everyone else and she could spy on them through the window.

The two partners have been looking over a map of their route which has been modified due to recent roadworks in progress and unfortunately haven’t been paying as much attention to the four-year-old as they should have been.

Hana knelt on her daddy’s chair and stared at a bunch of officers on the other side of the glass bringing in some angry man. She propped her head up on her hands and watched as the man continuously shrugged off the restraining hold on him, spitting insults in the officer’s direction which only earned him tightening of the handcuffs around his hands.

The angry man’s attention suddenly shifted then and landed right on Hana as their eyes met, her big grey eyes and his small, wrinkly green ones. The angry wrinkles shifted into an ugly sneer as the man smiled at her with a yellow toothy grin that made her pull away from the window and quickly hiding underneath it.

She didn’t like that stare, it was scary.

Hana raised her eyes to her daddy and uncle Tom, their backs still turned to her as they carried on discussing whatever boring thing they were talking about. Hana sat on the ground for a bit and squished at her pet squirrel, bringing it to her nose and inhaling deeply. The comforting scent quickly recovered her bravery and encouraged her to do something about the boredom and she snuck towards the door while the two men remained preoccupied.

She looked through the glass door and noticed that the angry man was gone, maybe she could play an explorer? Sneaking one last glance at her daddy, she stepped on her tiptoes and only barely reached the door handle and pulled the door open.

\----

Five minutes later

“-And we end up circling all the way back here, so I think that should be enough.” Tom said and straightened up, they finally settled on the way they’d be taking. Semir remained bent over the map, eyes tracing over one of the highlighted roads.

“Just the road through the last village is a gold mine for tickets, five kilometers of nothing but straight line, everyone just sees a race track-” He stopped when he met his partner’s eyes and saw his gaze firmly set behind him. “What is it? Are you staring at my butt again?” He looked over his shoulder.

“No, I’m not staring at your butt, the door’s open, Semir.” Tom said without looking at him.

Everything on the desk rattled as Semir pushed himself off of it and with one panicked look around and lack of his daughter, he rushed out of the office, the Alpha quickly followed him.

“Hana?” Semir called out worriedly in the hallway, rising the attention of several officers. Andrea looked up from where she sat pretty much right by their door.

“I thought she was in the office with you?” She pointed out and glanced towards the office in question.

“She managed to get the door open without us noticing, haven’t you seen her?” Tom asked her. 

“No, I didn’t see anything...maybe she went to Andre’s office?” She suggested, already standing up to help them in their search. Semir didn’t spare her a single glance and went straight to his husband’s office, but he’d be able to smell Hana if she was there, his daughter had her own distinctive scent that he’d recognize anywhere, he wasn’t catching it though, whatsoever.

He burst through the door so violently that Andre literally dropped what he was doing, cursing when an entire set of folders went scattered all over the ground. Whichever angry remark he had on his tongue quickly died down when he met Semir’s panicked gaze and before he could get up and ask him what was wrong, Semir cursed loudly and moved down the hallway, looking around frantically with Tom hot on his heels.

“Semir, what’s wrong?!” Andre called out, at last, seeing his mate looking under tables and inside any open cupboards like a madman, Tom ran ahead and checked the other offices. Andre was already moving towards his distressed mate, when Semir ran a hand through his hair with a look of complete despair.

“Hana somehow opened the door of the office and slipped out, I can’t find her-” 

“What?!” Andre didn’t wait for him to finish and rushed down the hallway and stopped two officers walking by,”Hey! Have you seen a little girl around here?!” He practically shouted at them, the two startled cops exchanged a confused look and shook their heads. Andre cursed under his breath and moved on to check the offices Tom hasn’t been to yet.

Their frantic searching was quickly picked up on by the others and more began to join them, calling out Hana’s name, looking under their desks, looking in the little kitchen they shared. Herzberger and Bonrath even climbed up to check the upper shelves, despite it being impossible for Hana to be up there.

“Come on, honey now’s not the time to be hiding!” Hotte called out to one of the vents as if she could hear him.

“Hana?” Andrea crawled under the various desks in the main hall.

The commotion brought Engelhardt out of her office and she froze when she saw her employees either on all their fours or balancing on a wobbly chair, trying to open one of the vents in the ceiling.

“What the hell is going on here?” The chief asked in disbelief. The officers exchanged a worried look, but the distant cries of Hana’s name coming from the hallway by her parents were self-explanatory.

“Hana’s missing, chief,” Andrea explained.

Engelhardt spared them one more look and ran a hand down her face.

This is why she only wanted the little girl to stay in Andre’s and Semir’s offices, now everyone would be distracted and not doing their job, Hana was probably just hiding somewhere-

“Hana!” This time Engelhardt recognized Semir’s fearful voice, something she’s never heard from the Omega before, the genuine anguish unsettled her Alpha senses, despite how much she trained to keep them under control.

The Omega’s distress must have been great.

“Well? What are you all looking at?” She shot back at her employees still staring at her, “Keep looking!” 

With that order, they quickly resumed what they were doing and Engelhardt marched down the hall towards her men.

\----

She found the trio of her officers all moving through the various doors of the many rooms they had leading all the way to the opposite exit of the building, while Tom and Andre seemed worried, Semir was absolutely beside himself, standing in the middle of the hallway and looking around helplessly in what Engelhardt recognized as an attempt to pick up on his daughter’s scent.

It was a genuinely heartwrenching display that she never had to experience herself, not having children of her own, but one she had seen many times in her career.

She rushed towards the group just as Andre took a moment to stop looking and returned to his mate and husband, too distracted with his distress to continue.

“You’ve gotta calm down Semir, if you’re gonna freak out, she’ll freak out too and won’t come out.” He urged the Omega and ran a soothing hand down his arm. Tom saw his friend’s attempt and rushed over to join them.

“I can’t scent her, Andre, I’m always able to scent her when we’re in the same damn building!” Semir argued.

“Hey, hey, hey, relax, she’s an Alpha remember? There are a lot of Alphas on the station, their scents could be simply mixed up.” Tom tried to reassure his partner and exchanged a worried look with Andre. They both knew how connected Semir was with Hana and not being able to pick out her scent was not a good sign.

“Everyone’s looking for her, she should be definitely still in the building, the reception would have noticed her if she tried to leave,” they all turned when they heard Engelhardt’s voice. She offered Semir a small reassuring smile,” She’s probably just playing hide and seek.”

Semir nodded, but then his attention shifted and his gaze snapped down the opposite side of the hall and before any of the Alphas could ask what was wrong, he took off running.

\---

His mate’s and his partner’s calls of his name fell on deaf ears, the moment Semir caught his daughter scent he went after it, he barely recognized the distinctive scent, but he sure as hell recognized another Alpha near it and uncomfortable dread filled his gut. He ran down a flight of stairs, directly to the holding cell area and came to a freezing halt when he saw probably the most terrifying sight of his life.

A complete disgusting looking stranger was holding his precious little daughter in his arms and the fearful look on her face as she clutched onto her toy squirrel was enough to tell Semir this man didn’t have good intentions.

“Put her down!” He shouted at the man, but the Alpha was not phased by the threatening tone whatsoever and only shifted his hold on the child within his arms before throwing a smug look in Semir’s direction.

“Why? She came to me first, I’m not doing anything.” He shrugged.

Hana stared at her daddy with tearful eyes and her quiet ‘daddy’ was the last straw for Semir. Rational thoughts left his mind the second he charged at the clearly bigger man, still holding his daughter and the only thing he could hear was her fearful cry as he struck the man with all the strength he could muster and the world had gone red.

\---

Andre knew something was wrong before they rushed down the last fight of stairs, his mate’s scent suddenly shifted from it’s regular spice to a sicker, harsher essence, not a scent he’s ever caught coming from Semir before and it made him all the more desperate to get to him.

When the dark hallway filled with the screams of his daughter, Andre practically kicked the door to the holding cells down and came upon a scene he never imagined he’d see.

Semir was engaged in full on fight with a man twice his size and despite the significant size difference, he was charging the guy like it was nothing.

Hana was sitting on the ground, crying loudly, her knees bruised, but Semir didn’t react to her cries whatsoever, in fact, Semir didn’t seem to be aware of anything but his target.

Now his scent made sense to Andre. Now it made sense why he was struggling to stay in control himself.

“He went feral,” he muttered in disbelief and Tom shot him a look, equally as stunned. Andre knew there was no time to waste, despite the adrenaline rushing through his mate’s veins, his opponent was still significantly stronger and Semir already sported a bleeding cut to his brow. Andre rushed ahead then, fighting the Alpha within him, knowing he’d probably kill the guy if he went feral himself. He grabbed his mate’s arm and with one harsh tug, pulled him off his opponent. Semir snarled then and tried to get out of his grip, but Andre’s hold was stronger. He held Semir out of reach of the equally feral Alpha now, growling and clawing at his mate and spared a harsh kick to the man’s face, sending him falling backwards and howling in pain. When Semir continued to try get to the offending Alpha, Andre called out to Tom and unceremoniously shoved his mate in his arms, just as the feral Alpha began to stand up and moving in for another assault.

“Hold him!” Andre shouted and attacked the other Alpha, the sound of his fist connecting with the man’s face sounded disturbingly through the hallway and only drew more cries out of their daughter.

Tom wrestled the smaller man in his arms to the ground, which was surprisingly much harder than he expected.

“Semir stop it, you’ll just hurt us both at this rate!” He snapped at his struggling partner and when Semir tried to get up again, Tom pulled him against his own body and held him tightly ensuring he couldn’t move a muscle. Tom could see Hana crawling towards them, desperate to be held by her daddy, since her father was busy beating a man into unconsciousness. “Snap out of it, your daughter needs you,” Tom pleaded with Semir, mouth pressed to his ear, hoping he could make him listen, but when the struggling Omega wouldn’t stop, the Alphat resorted to desperate measures and with a muttered apology, he ensured his hold on Semir was secure enough and bent down, biting hard on his neck, drawing a startled scream out of the Omega, so much so, that Andre halted in his attack to turn around, alerted. Tom looked up from his awkward position with his teeth still sunk in his partner’s scenting gland and shrugged helplessly. He didn’t know what else to do. Andre snarled and turned back, delivering a particularly violent strike to his opponent.

The bite did its job and Semir’s aggression dissolved almost immediately until the Omega’s snarls shifted into soft whines as his eyes finally focused on his daughter, he reached out to her and Tom finally let him go, letting Hana crawl towards her daddy and right onto his lap, hugging him tight, Semir hugging her back with as much desperation.

With Semir calmed down, Tom switched his attention to Andre whose effort turned rather furious and despite his own blossoming injuries, he continued in his aggressive assault.

“They’re okay, Andre, you can stop!” 

With those words from Tom, Andre’s next strike was definitely the last, knocking the man out for good. Immediately after doing that, Andre turned around and approached Semir, who was still holding Hana tightly against his chest without saying a word. His knuckles were bruised and bleeding amongst with few other bruises on his face, but other than that, he was unharmed and so was Hana.

Tom was rubbing comforting circles on the Omega’s back and watched Andre carefully as he knelt in front of them.

“You good?” He asked uncertainly, Andre was still breathing hard from the fight and looking like he fell down a couple of flights of stairs.

He nodded idly and reached out to his mate and daughter, Semir didn’t react to his touch at first, still too dazed from Tom’s bite, so Andre carefully moved Hana’s little hand out of the way from where she was hugging her daddy around the neck and leaned in to press a light kiss to the angry bruise.

The proximity of his mate finally seemed to work and Semir’s dazed look slowly cleared. When Andre pulled away, he was met with confused set of chocolate eyes looking right back at him.

“Andre…?” Semir muttered with uncertainty and reached out to the Alpha’s face, gently running his thumb over one of the bruises. “What happened to you?” The genuine confusion in his voice made the two Alphas exchange a look.

Tom was still sitting behind Semir and as he heard the Omega finally come to his senses, he couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh.

“I’d be lying if I didn’t admit I was worried he wouldn’t snap out of it.” He said and Semir looked over his shoulder, still unconsciously holding his daughter tightly as her cries reduced to quiet sniffling.

Semir seemed even more confused to see Tom sitting behind him and then his hand slowly raised to his bruised neck.

“Ow.”

“Yeah, sorry about that, but you didn’t leave me any choice.” The Alpha apologized.

“You bit me? Why the hell would you do that?” Semir asked.

“You went feral.”

Andre was watching his mate carefully and at last helped him up this feet, with Hana glued to him like a little monkey, refusing to let go.

It was then when Semir finally saw the man on the ground before them and their colleagues ran inside to check on the commotion.

“Call an ambulance, we’ve just had an assault down here!” Tom called out.

Semir watched as two officers moved past them and checked on the unconscious man on the ground, both Andre and Tom stood by him, with his husband’s arm now wrapped around his waist, pulling him close

Tom shook his head in disbelief as the officers dragged the man towards one of the cells and squeezed Semir’s shoulder lightly.

“Are you okay?” He asked genuinely.

The helpless look on his partner’s face wasn’t too reassuring and Andre seemed to have thought so too as his fingers began to move over Semir’s side slowly in a comforting manner.

“I’ve never gone feral before…” The Omega muttered, but one look at his daughter in his arms, still hiccuping quietly, “I’m sorry, pumpkin.” He apologized and pressed a kiss to her head.

“We’re not gonna let this happen again,” Andre said firmly as the man was finally settled back in his cell.

How this guy got out and how he got his hands on their daughter he didn’t know, but it would never happen again.

One look at Tom assured him of the other Alpha’s determination to keep that promise.


End file.
